


Between Heaven and Hell

by FakeCirilla9



Category: Inferno (2016)
Genre: Dubious Ethics, F/M, Falling In Love, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/FakeCirilla9
Summary: A much needed fiction of this cute pair of psychopaths
Relationships: Sienna Brooks/Bertrand Zobrist
Kudos: 2





	Between Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with them. I needed to read a story solely about them and there is none (why??) and so I wrote it first so I can read something. And hopefully some other reader can enjoy it too.

She always wanted to rescue life. She turned down many more prominent offers springing like mushrooms after rain before the wonderful genius child. Nor she did chase her other passions. Lacrosse was fun, but she wanted for her work to count. Really count, actually help the world. She wasn't after fame or money. She could remain in the shadows as long as she could change the world into a better place. She became a doctor to be able to cure people. 

She cut off the cancer cells, removed the parasites of various kind, treated the ill tissue not so unlike they bleed the bad blood in Dante's times trying to fight off the plague.

Yet no matter how much she tried, how hard she worked there was always someone in need. Starved or dehydrated or sick from lack of basic hygiene in the slums where so many lived.

It was then that she met him.

At the very first she frowned, the conscious rebelled against the heartless statistics put on academic slides. Then the mind took over. For if the numbers were correct, then the theory was right. 

_Mankind is the cancer in its own body_.

Overpopulation was a problem. Water and other natural supplies shrank in eyes. Medicine thrived but it sabotaged things further: lifespan extended and births were numerous. But the production of goods stayed far behind its consumption.

_Do you love humanity enough to save it?_

The question was simple. And the answer obvious for a physician.

***

He was not only brilliant but handsome, with a style and, most important, understanding. The thread an agreement tied between them immediately. He spoke with the same passion as during the lecture, he really believed all he said. 

And he did not treat her as annoying, too-wise-for-her-own-good child. He did not once commented negatively on her untiring string of questions. He did not so much as even looked exhausted, but answered them all and to the fullest. 

By the end of the evening she was in love, completely under his spell.

***

"How did you know?!" Sienna nearly screeched as the teenage girls did when she was their age. She held the skin encased edition of Divine Comedy in her hand, the unwrapped paper laid nearby folded neatly into a square.

"Of all things that could surprise you this one does? You have your shelves stuffed with Alighieri. It was not a hard guess."

"But do you realize this is the third from original edition? Of course you do. But just imagine Dante could have it in his hands."

"Now the hands of my Beatrice will surely be worthy keepers."

He kneeled and kissed the knuckles of her hand that was stroking the book affectionately.

"Though I'm having second thoughts on that present if you're going to pay to it more attention than to me."

"In the fourth circle of Hell the envious burn."

"Same goes for greedy and too attached to material goods."

Sienna put the book carefully aside and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Thank you."

As usual the one kiss was like a spark that soon changed into a flame which they fanned even more in their bedroom.

She laid sweaty across his chest afterward. His body heat warmed and protected against the cold of the room.

"You surely know how to show a way to Heaven."

She smiled, but sobered at his saddened expression, at the nostalgia with which he regarded her as if trying to burn her image into his brain cells.

"What is it?"

"The Hell is coming. If we don't do anything fast enough, it is going to consume everything."

"Yes. But we're still in Limbo for now so let us enjoy the brief while."


End file.
